Bittersweet
by wonderland1901
Summary: AH E/B. Bella never expected her boyfriend to move. Little does he know, he's leaving behind more than just Bella. Ten months later he returns and gets a little surprise. Follow him as he tries to win the love of his life back. DRABBLE-FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

" My family and I are moving Bella. My dad got a great job offer in another state.", Edward, my boyfriend told me. We'd been dating since freshman year. It's now the junior year. " I want you to lose my phone number. I'm not giving you my address. We need a clean break. The girls where I'm going will be a temptation and I'd like to actually give into it. Goodbye Bella.", he kissed the top of my head and walked back to his car. I went back into my house and cried.

My junior year was starting out horrible. My best friend was gone, my boy- ex boyfriend was gone. The news spread like a wild fire. People started coming up with ridiculous rumors. My parents were pissed about them.

" Bella! Wake uppp! I wanna go to the park!". My little brother Emmett screamed in my ear. I'd been really tired lately.

" Go away...", I moaned and pulled my pillow over my face.

" Isabella Marie Cullen! Get your ass up and take him to the park. You promised him yesterday. Cullens don't break promises.", Mom said from my doorway. I slowly get up, I'm hit with a wave of vertigo and fall back down onto my bed. After a couple deep breaths I get ready and take Emmett to the park. He's five so he's got a whole bunch of pent up energy he likes to use playing on the jungle gym.

For some reason, I'm exhausted when we get home. Immediately got to bed. About two hours later there's a knock on my door. I groan and give them permission to come in. It's my mom, she looks nervous and she's fiddling with something behind her back.

" Mom, I'm really tired. Do we have to talk now?", I ask. She takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of my bed.

" I was eighteen when I found out I was pregnant with you. You're father and I were scared, so scared. We'd just gotten out of high school. A baby wasn't in our plans. We originally were going to give you up for adoption, had a couple and everything. Then, we felt you kick. It changed everything. You were my baby, not another family's. Mine. The day you were born, your father sat at the window by the nursery just staring at you. He went back to pre-med school two months after you were born, determined to give you the best future imaginable.", she smiled happily, but it was mixed with something else.

" Um, not to be rude or anything, but what's going one?", I nervously laugh.

" You haven't asked me to buy you midol or tampons in over a month Bella. Did you buy them yourself and not tell me?", she raised an eyebrow. I counted the days in my head then frowned. She was right. My period was late. I'd never been late a day in my life. I mean sure, I've been stressed but not enough to cause this. Mom puts a box in my hands and I look at it closely, the color draining from my face.

Impossible! I'd only ever been with Edward! We were always careful! Mom couldn't think I was pregnant!

" Mom, there's no way I'm pregnant!", I growl.

" Bella, then promise me that you never had sex with Edward. Promise me that there is absolutely no possible way that test will come out positive.", she says in a hard tone.

" I can't. Yes, I had sex with Edward, but...we were-" all of the sudden a memory comes to me. Edward and I laying in my bed. Both slightly drunk, we couldn't stop. We didn't use a condom. It was two months ago right before he left. " Oh no.. No! No! No No No!", I cried. I took the test and ran to the bathroom. After doing what I was supposed to I waited. Praying it wasn't positive. Ten minutes passed and I hesitantly grabbed the test. I walked out and handed it to my mom. I couldn't look, she'd have to tell me. She looked and her eyes started watering.

" No- No there's gotta be some mistake. It was one time.", I cried. Mom pulled me into a hug.

" It'll be okay. We'll help you with this. You do have options though. You need to make a decision soon.", she tells me.

" I'm keeping it. It's my baby, I can't give her away.", I shake my head. I knew it that moment, there was nothing I wouldn't do for my baby.

**Flashforward...**

_**Edward's POV**_

I look out to window, the rain splashes against the glass and rolls down. The green trees blur by as the car goes down the road. It's been a year. A year since I left my friends. A year since I left Bella. Well almost a year. Ten months...

We moved to Denali, Alaska. I was of course popular, not as popular as in Forks though. There I met Lauren Mallory. She seduced me at a party and we've been bed buddies ever since. When my parents found out she was an orphan, they got the sudden desire to adopt a child. Lauren moved into our home a few weeks after that.

My parents announced we were moving back to Forks. Two weeks after the announcement we were on our way. My sister, Alice was ecstatic. She was Bella's best friend. Bella was her best friend. We were already enrolled for our senior year.

" C'mon! I wanna get to school so we can see Bella!", Alice squealed as I drove to the school. Lauren was quietly sitting next to me. When we get to the school, all our old friends greet us. All but one. At lunch I look for Bella but she's still not to be seen.

" Where's Bella?", Alice asks our old friends.

" Probably taking care of the bastard." Tanya Reynolds shrugs.

" Shut up Tanya. He's a little more important than school. He's sick for the first time.", Angela Webber growls at Tanya. I raise my eyebrow and look at Alice. On our way to class, she stops me in the hallway.

" Bella never misses school. I'm going to her house after school, are you and Lauren coming?", She asks. I nod my head and we go to class.

Lauren's mouth drops as we pull up to the Cullen house. It has some full wall windows. It's really amazing. Esme, Bella's mom, designed the whole thing. We head to the porch and knock on the door. No one answers so we knock again.

" I said, I'm comin. Hold on.", Carlisle, Bella's dad, calls through the door. When the door opens my mouth drops. He's holding a tiny little baby. A hat is over it's tiny head, and I think it's wearing pajamas.

" Alice Masen? Well, look at you.", Carlisle chuckles. He's always liked Alice more than me.

" Hi Carlisle! I didn't see Bella in school today, I wanted to stop by and visit my best friend. Did you and Esme have another baby? Wow, he's so cute.", Alice looks at the newborn's face.

" Ah no, we didn't have another baby. Emmett is hectic enough and he's only six. C'mon in kids, just be quiet. I just got this little guy to go to sleep. Bella's in her room taking a nap.", He pointed to the stairs. We headed up and stopped outside her door. Alice threw the door open and our eyes popped open in surprise. Bella was never messy, so seeing her room littered with baby stuff shocked us. She jolted awake.

" What the hell? Mom, five more minutes please? Hunter kept me up all night.", She moans and buries her face in her pillow.

" Bella-bear! It's me! Ali!", Alice jumps on Bella, Bella pushes her off and hisses.

" Shit, god damn it Alice. Be freaking careful.", she takes a shaky deep breath. Her eyes survey all of us. Her eyes flash with something as she sees me.

" Wow, grouchy Bells? Aren't you happy to see me?", Alice smiles brightly.

Bella stands up and runs a hand over her face. She sighs then looks at the three of us.

" Sorry, rough night. What are you guys doing here?", she picks her phone up off the charger.

" It's been almost a year. We wanted to get things back to the way they were.", Alice tells her.

" Nothing will ever be back to the way it was Ali. Everything is different now. I have responsibility. I can't just, go to a party or hang out with you guys because I feel like it.", we follow her out of her room and downstairs. Carlisle walks over to Bella and hands her the baby. Her eyes light up and she kisses it's forehead.

" Bella! Bella! I made Hunter a present at school!", little Emmett runs in and holds the picture up to Bella. " That's Mommy and Daddy. Then there's me, I wanted to be a wrestler so I drew my wrestling costume. Then that's you and baby Hunter.", he points to the stick people on the colorful paper.

" It's perfect Em.", she smiles brightly at him. Bella's always been good around kids.

" So are you guys babysitting or something?", Lauren asks.

" No, I'm not babysitting. I'm surprised you guys don't know. Tanya likes to rub it in my face.", She chuckles darkly.

" Bellie is Hunter's mommy. I'm his uncle. I'm the bestest uncle in the world.", Emmett says proudly. Esme walks in and freezes, glares at me then greets Bella. My mind is shocked. There's no way Bella had a baby. I look closely at the newborn who was sleeping in her arms. Pale skinned, slightly chubby, rose red cheeks. She had a little boy. I looked closer at his clothes. A plaid onsie with puppies on it and little blue pants. His feet were covered by little puppy socks and he had a light blue hat on his head.

" How's your incision?", Esme asks Bella.

" Still sore, but not as bad as it was.", Bella takes the baby's hat off. He's bald with only a few little whisps of hair. Lauren freaks out when she starts taking his clothes off.

" What are you doing?", she asks disgusted. It wakes the baby up and he starts crying. Bella rocks him back and forth. He clenches her finger tightly in his fist and his sobs die down.

" He needs a bath. Babies need to bathe too.", Bella glares at Lauren.

" Well go do it in the tub! Where normal people bathe.", Lauren sneers.

" He's a month old, he can't go into the tub. He gets his baths in the sink. Mom has to help me since I can't reach across to the sink. I only have a week more with my stitches. Until then, she has to help me.", Bella sighs again. She finishes taking his clothes off and Alice's eyes go wide.

" Well, at least the girl he dates will be lucky.", she jokes. Bella laughs causing the baby to smile.

" There was definitely no mistaking him for a girl. You could see clear as day he was a boy on the sonogram.", Bella smiles down.

" What's his full name?", Alice is holding his tiny hand now.

" Hunter Aston Cullen.", Emmett says before Bella can.

" Aston? What the hell kind of name is that?", Lauren says under her breath.

Bella rolls her eyes and hands Hunter to Esme. Carlisle starts making faces at Hunter causing him to smile brightly. He reaches a little hand toward Carlisle, but then drops it and makes little baby sounds.

" Aston Martin. It's a type of car. I've always wanted one.", I tell Lauren. Then something clicks in my brain. Hunter is a month old. I left ten months ago. It takes nine to grow a baby. Nine plus one is ten... Bella plus me equals Hunter.

" B-Bella...Is. Is he m-mine? Is Hunter my son?", I ask her. My voice shaky. Her eyes drop to the floor.

" I wanted to tell you. You didn't give me your new number though and I had no idea where you were. I tried to find out. I got a c-section the day I went into labor. Apparently you shouldn't be five centimeters dilated when your water broke thirty two hours before. I begged Mom and Dad to find you. They tried but they couldn't. His middle name is Aston because you've always wanted the car and... And I wanted to at least give you something. So I gave you an Aston. You gave me him, it only seemed fair.", She looked back up at me with tears in her eyes. Esme was drying Hunter off. I walked around the table and she put him in my arms. I held him close to me. He grabbed my pinky with his small little fingers.

" Hi buddy..I'm your daddy.", I whispered quietly. His eyes started drifting shut, I talked with Bella. Lauren sat there complaining the whole time. Hunter never left my arms. God, I loved Bella so much. She gave me my son. I'd lied to her about the temptations. I just couldn't bear the thought of her loving me when I couldn't be with her.

Now wasn't the time to tell her though. First I need to tell my parents about the baby. I need to gain Bella's trust back as well as Emmett, Esme and Carlisle's. I needed to do this. So my life could go where it was supposed to. Where it was meant to go, with Bella and Hunter.

**~!~**

**So...This is most likely be a drabblie fic. I need some Review love with your opinions on the story so far! I hope you liked his name. Took awhile to come up with. I wanted something that represented Edward. He's a hunter in twilight and he has an Aston martin. Not in this fic though. In this one he's just an ordinary teenage father in love with the girl he lied to so she wouldn't have to love him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

" Edward, it's been two weeks and you still haven't told your parents.", Bella swaddles Hunter tightly in his blanket.

" It's not easy Bells. You know my parents. They're abstinence freaks. They say that sex should be saved for marriage and they still think I'm a virgin.", I say. Hunter is staring up at the ceiling looking at nothing. Bella hands him to me and I kiss his forehead.

" Not easy? No what's not easy is having to tell your father that not only is his seventeen year old daughter pregnant, but the father of the baby moved away without leaving me with a way to contact him. Not easy is having to walk around school with a baby in your womb. Not easy is being the only pregnant teenager in a small town in ten years. That's not easy Edward. Telling your parents is a piece of cake considering what I am going through.", she growls.

" You think I don't know how hard it was and still is for you? You think once the truth comes out, my life may be just as hard?", I retaliate. Hunter starts crying and I rock him. He doesn't stop though, my rocking becomes frantic before Bella takes him away. She snuggles him into the crook of her neck and he quiets immediately. I run a hand over my face.

" Why doesn't he do that for me? You literally just hold him and he stops.", I sigh.

" He's a mommy's boy, Edward. It's just been me and him for the past month. He's attached to me.", she shrugs. He grabs a piece of her hair and tries to stick it in his mouth. She gently takes it from his hand and kisses his nose.

" Ya, but I'm his dad.", I crack my knuckles.

" Exactly which is why you need to tell your parents.", she puts us back on subject. I nod my head and kiss her and Hunter goodbye.

When I pull up to my house I sit in the car for about half an hour. I hesitantly get out and slowly walk inside. Everyone is at the table. I stand in the doorway and look at the floor.

" Edward? Honey is something wrong? Are you okay?", Mom gets up and brings me to sit in a chair.

" I- I um, I need to tell you something. You probably won't be happy about it.", I whisper. " Um, before we left last year. Bella and I.. We.. God this is so hard...Um, Mom, Dad, Bella and I-", I was cut off by Lauren's groaning.

" They had sex and he got her pregnant. Geez, that wasn't so hard ", she rolled her eyes.

" Edward. Is she lying?", Dad said in a tight voice.

" No, I have a son. Hunter Aston Cullen.", I swallow loudly.

" Weren't you two careful? We've told you since you were thirteen that sex was for marriage! What were you thinking? You can't undo this.", Dad said disappointed.

" We were careful, Dad. There was just... Just once we weren't. Hunter is proof of that.", I run a hand over my face.

" How old is he?", Mom asks.

" A month and two weeks. He has a little bit of hair, he still has blue eyes. He looks a lot like Bella. He has my lips and nose though.", I give them my phone so they can see a picture. My phone starts ringing and it's Bella. My picture for her is Hunter smiling.

" Hello?", I ask.

" Edward! I don't know what to do, Hunter won't stop crying and I think he has a fever.", I can barely hear her over Hunter's screams. " Mom and Dad are with Emmett at his hockey game.", She says.

" Bells, calm down. I'll be right there and we'll take him to the hospital. I'll be there soon, love.", I hit end and rushed up.

I didn't even tell my parents where I was going, I just sped out of there and to Bella's. After we got his carseat installed we headed to the hospital. He cried the whole way there. We say in the waiting room trying to calm him down. We tried changing him and feeding him, we swaddled him so he'd sweat off his fever. Nothing was working, he just kept crying. The other patients kept glaring at us and at Hunter. I'd glare right back and start trying to soothe my son again.

" Hunter Cullen?", the nurse called. We rushed up and took him in the back. The doctor took his blood, swabbed his nose and throat. It was torture to him. After two full hours of crying he fell asleep. The doctor quietly walked in.

" Well, it's nothing major. He's colicky and on top of that he has a cold. I would expect a very cranky baby for the next few days. Clean his nose out as much as possible and make sure he doesn't eat to fast. Mr. Masen, you can already tell he's a momma's boy. Don't be upset if he clings to her the next few days. It's a natural response. I'm wrote him a prescription for a light children's Tylenol. Give him eight milligrams every six hours. Have a good night.", we went to the twenty four hour pharmacy and got his perscription filled.

" If you wanted, I could stay over tonight. He'll probably wake up more than usual. I could give you a hand with him.", I suggested.

" Um, if you want to. I don't mind.", She shrugs.

" Okay, I'm gonna go get some clothes at home then I'll be right over.", she nods her head and goes inside with the baby.

This daddy thing is going to be harder than I expected.

**~!~**

**Soooo... What did you think? Leave me some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait... I was on vacation and I honestly didn't think about how long it had been since I updated. So I won't keep you waiting any longer...**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

Four days... Hunter has been sick for four days and he cries so loud my eardrums feel like they're going to burst. I don't love him any less though. He can't help getting sick. I guess a cranky son is my punishment for getting a girl pregnant. I still haven't told Bella about me and Lauren. I know she isn't going to take it well and she'll probably break up with me. Lauren tries to get me to continue our relationship but I always shoot her down. I've come to realize that it's gross having sex with your sister, even though we aren't related in any way.

My parents gave me an ultimatum. I have to get a job. If I don't get a job then they're kicking me out. I didn't know that one tiny little mistake of not wearing a condom would bring this much trouble. Still, I can't regret it. I love Hunter more than anything in the world.

I'm so exhausted. Hunter was up all night crying. Even Bella couldn't get him to settle down until she whipped out her boob and fed him. God, he loves to eat. That's all I'm gonna say. You'd think it'd be weird watching your teenager girlfriend feed the baby. I actually love watching her do it though. Whenever he's eating he'll just look up at her and even though he can barely giggle, you can tell he loves her. She looks at him like the sun.

We've only kissed a few select times. She never lets me get past quick pecks though. It's not like before when her hands would go into my hair and I'd pull her closer to me. Now her hands are supporting our son and I have to lean over him.

" Hey, Bells.", I greet as I walk into the nursery. She's changing Hunter's diaper. I go by his head let him grab a hold of my finger. He immediately tries to put it in his mouth.

" Hey, what are you doing here so early?", she asks as she finishes putting his diaper on.

" I need to talk to you. We need to talk about what happened when I was away.", I look at the baby while I tell her this. I have a feeling that she'll know about what I did with Lauren if she looks in my eyes.

Bella picks Hunter up and I follow her into the living room. She puts him in his swing chair and turns it on. The motion makes him fall asleep quickly.

" Bella, while I was away. I did something. Something that I regret.", I started. She cut me off with horror stricken eyes.

" Oh god, you got another girl pregnant didn't you?", Her eyes fill up with tears.

" No! I promise that you are the only girl I've ever gotten pregnant and hopefully it'll stay that way. You know that I care about you so much. I see myself having a future with you. What I'm talking about is that, Lauren and I had sex on multiple occasions. I used her as a way to try and forget about you. I feel bad because you forgive me for leaving and you took me back. I couldn't just not tell you.", I ramble.

" I know you've had sex with her, Edward.. And I never said that I forgave you. I've neither forgiven you or forgotten what you did to me. I had to go through my whole pregnancy alone. Not only a pregnancy but a teenage pregnancy. So in no way are you forgiven.", her eyes got hard.

" Wait, you know? And what do you mean I'm not forgiven? We're back together, I assumed that meant you'd forgiven me for leaving you."

" Lauren told me a week after you came home. She said that I should just give up because I'd never be able to satisfy you. And Edward, you told me that the girls were to much of a temptation. That you'd like to give in. You told me to basically forget about you. You lost the first month of our son's life, because you didn't want me in yours.", She growled.

I sat there stunned. I wasn't forgiven? She knew about Lauren? Why does my life have to get complicated now? It's senior year! Oh right, because I didn't wear a condom... This boyfriend thing is going to be as hard as this daddy thing...

**~!~**

**So Eddie isn't forgiven... Leave me some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

How could he think that he was forgiven that easily? I mean, yes, I still love him. That isn't a reason for me to forgive him though. He missed my entire pregnancy and the first month of our son's life. He still doesn't understand how big of a responsibility Hunter is. He's only spent four nights over here. I'm to tired most of the time to even function and what he's feeling is just the beginning.

I hate Lauren, she's a bitch and a horrible person. The other day I watched her knock books out of a special needs kid's hands. She didn't even help him pick them up. I've also seen her make out with four different guys and she's only been here three weeks! I want her no where near my son but seeing as technically she's his aunt, I have no choice.

Edward is still looking for a job and his parents are cracking down on him even harder. They say he's being to picky and they're right. For example, he got job offers from Newton's sporting goods, the diner, thriftway grocery and the police station. He said none of them were ' what he's looking for'. He's trying to get a job at the hospital.

He didn't need to get the job to support the baby and I. His parents were just trying to teach him to be more responsible. He needed to learn how to take care of himself before I left him alone with the baby. By getting a job, he would be able to support himself and take care of himself. His dad told him that real men have jobs and take care of their families. Of course he didn't need to take care of us but the lesson was still there.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. fell in love with Hunter the minute they met him. They'd already asked when they could see him again and if he could spend the night every once in awhile. I had no problem with that. On the nights he spent with them, I could study a little bit more or even maybe hang out with Alice. I would say my friends, but Alice is really my only friend. All the others except Angela left because they didn't want to be around the pregnant girl. It was like pregnancy was a disease.

I can't regret keeping Hunter. Sure it isn't easy and he cries a lot. I may not sleep well or get to be a normal teenager. He's worth it though. Every time I see that little smile of his I can't help thinking that I was born to be his mother. He's my entire world and I'd do anything for him.

**~!~**

**I just wanted to give you guys another chapter. So this is just a little filler...I'd like to ask you guys to do something though. If you could, could you read my unfinished stories and tell me which ones I should continue and which I shouldn't? I'm pretty sure there are only a few that aren't finished, but you guys would be a big help... Thanks for reading :) Review!**


End file.
